<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by Linguini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764865">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini'>Linguini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Kyalin Creativity Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya, Lin, a sunny day, and bit of free time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="copy">
  <p>The wind blew softly over the meadow, rustling the grass and the leaves of the trees.  In the distance, the ocean crashed against unseen rocks.  Birds fluttered above.  Rabbits bounded from burrow to burrow.  The sun shone in a clear, blue sky, with just enough cloud cover to keep it from being too hot.</p>
  <p>“This,” Kya said, picking a daisy and twirling it between her fingers, “Is absolute perfection.”</p>
  <p>The tiniest of snorts rose from beside her.  “This,” Lin said, from behind the arm thrown over her eyes, “is a waste of time.”</p>
  <p>Rolling her eyes, Kya turned and tucked the flower behind Lin’s ear.  “And aren’t I just the luckiest woman alive to have you indulging me, then?”  She bent and brushed a kiss over Lin’s elbow.</p>
  <p>Lin didn’t make a sound, but her entire posture radiated disdain for the whole prospect of taking time off.  She was only on the field because Tenzin had somehow managed to convince the council that Lin was working too hard, and that her third straight month without a single day off was a “danger to the city” and “a hazard to Lin’s health.”  The traitor.</p>
  <p>“I know you’re still mad at Tenzin,” Kya said, moving her hand to rest on Lin’s stomach, “But at least it got you some more time with me?”</p>
  <p>Lin sighed.  “There is that,” she admitted, the tiny smile flirting with the edges of her mouth a dead giveaway as to just how pleased she was at the idea. And then, as if to prove just how fine, she let her arm drop and rolled over, pinning Kya beneath her with a grin.</p>
  <p>Kya laughed, completely relaxed, and Lin couldn’t help herself.  She bent her head and kissed the woman who brought sunshine into her life again, and again, and again. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>